Fracture repair is the process of rejoining and realigning the ends of broken bones. Currently there are several internal approaches to repair, strengthen and support a fractured bone. Conventional internal fixation devices include wires, plates, rods, pins, nails, and screws to support the fractured bone directly, as well as the addition of reinforcing materials to the fractured bone. Newer internal fixation devices include expandable bone fixation devices in which an outer surface of the device contacts the interior surface of the medullary cavity which leads to greater support and strength to the healing bone. For example, one new bone fixation device includes an expandable member that is placed within a cleared-out medullary cavity (void) of the fractured bone in a deflated state. Once in place, the expandable member is expanded from a deflated state to an inflated state by the addition of a reinforcing material from an introducer that is releasably engaged to the expandable member. The reinforcing material is subsequently hardened within the expandable member using a light source. The hardened bone fixation device may then be sealed to enclose the reinforcing material within the bone fixation device and separated from the introducer. The hardened bone fixation device remains within the void of the fractured bone and provides support and proper orientation of the fractured bone resulting in the repair, healing, and strengthening of the fractured bone.
One challenge with the internal bone fixation device is separating the device from the introducer. The edge of the separation should be smooth and not jagged. The force required to separate the device from the introducer should be minimal, thus allowing use by a wide variety of medical professionals.